The invention is based on a dust collecting device for a handheld power tool equipped with a dust exhaust fitting, in particular for an electric handheld power sander.
Known dust collecting devices for handheld electric power tools such as orbital sanders, eccentric sanders, or belt sanders have a dust collecting bag composed of a flexible filter bag made of filter paper or filter cloth and a reinforcing plate that holds open the sack opening and that is equipped with an inlet opening to permit the entry of dust. This reinforcing plate is composed, for example, of a glued cardboard. The inlet opening of the cardboard is slid onto the dust collecting fitting of the handheld power tool; the cardboard must be rigid in order to overcome the friction forces. The tightness of the seal between the dust exhaust fitting and the dust collecting bag is assured either by the expansion of the cardboard around the inlet opening or by a rubber seal that is situated behind and around the inlet opening, radially encompassing the dust exhaust fitting; its friction forces are oriented parallel in both the attaching and detaching directions. In order to stabilize the flexible filter bag, usually an additional retaining element is used that is fastened to the machine housing.